Prior researchers do not appear to have realized that the spreadability of marine diesel engine cylinder lubricants could be improved by the additives of this invention. Thus, Belgian Patent No. 792,960 teaches lubricants for 2-stroke and rotary piston engines containing an ether, ester, complex ester, polyester or ether ester of polyalkylene glycols of the formula: EQU HO(RO).sub.n H
wherein R is a 2 to 5 carbon divalent radical and n ranges from 2 to 50.
Japanese application J5 No. 4160-401 describes a two-stroke engine oil containing a petroleum solvent, a base oil, a dispersant and a polyoxyethylene glycol monoalkyl ether surfactant. This oil is designed to reduce soot in the exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,662 disclosed a combination of an alkaline earth metal carbonate and a polyalkoxylated compound including alkyl poly(oxyethylene) fatty acid esters of the present type but where n ranges from 1 to 12 only these esters act by a chemical phenomenon to promote the neutralization of acid from an aqueous whose mixed with a lubricating oil as determined by .sub.n H measurements (Column 2, lines 30-33).